1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for shampooing children's hair and more particularly, to a shampoo support for children which is characterized by a support frame provided with parallel side members, a padded back support and a contoured and padded neck support, along with a flexible mat for receiving the lower back, hips and legs of a child. When the shampoo support is in use and the neck is supported by the neck support, the child's hair hangs downwardly in a net which extends from an end segment of the support frame. In a preferred embodiment, one edge of the flexible mat is attached to the back support edge of the support frame and the flexible mat can be rolled on a spindle secured to the opposite edge of the mat and stored in a pair of spindle brackets attached to the side members when the shampoo support is not in use. In functional configuration, the shampoo support is oriented to position the support frame in angular relationship with respect to the horizontal by means of support legs extending from the support frame. When the shampoo support is set up for use, the spindle is easily removed from the brackets and the flexible mat is rolled from the spindle and extended downwardly from the back support edge of the support frame. Earplugs or ear caps which are attached to the support frame by means of a tether for use during a shampoo, can be applied in or to the child's ears to prevent water and soap from entering the ears.
One of the problems realized in shampooing the hair of infants and small children is that of properly and safely positioning the child on a sink or in a tub and then supporting the child while washing the hair. If the child is placed on a sink for washing the hair, the shampooing operation can be dangerous, since the child can easily fall from the sink to the floor or into the sink if he or she is not closely watched. Furthermore, unless two people are involved in handling the shampoo, there is no efficient and reliable way of resting the child's shoulder and neck on the sink edge, in order to allow the hair to extend into the sink for more efficient washing.
The shampoo support for children detailed in this patent application is designed with the comfort and security of small children in mind and presents an easy and safe technique for shampooing a child's hair. The device further aids in keeping water and shampoo out of the child's eyes and ears, a problem which is not only inadvisable for medical reasons, but also scares the child. The shampoo support of this invention also frees both of the mother or father's hands for the shapooing operation.